One Odd Time
by Tara Rose Falls
Summary: You are a girl just like everyother till your life turns upside down. For more Read it.


You turns in your bed dreaming the same dream a nightmare the same one. you wake to a yell of a vice you don't known you gets out of bed and slowly walks down the hall as your heart goes faster and faster with every time your feet hit the floor. you See's the men in the living room all you can do hide in a closet near by and wait for them to go away hiding and when you hear them leave something tells you to wait a little longer a few more moments be for coming out and when you do walk out in the living room you can't be leave your eyes your heart stops as your eyes grow big as your mom and dad's body's where on the floor there was blood every where. your fears grow more as not all the men are gone one is sill there but he doesn't look like a man as all a monster like something out of your books the last thing you want is to die you get hit so hard you hit the wall and you get to your feet and start to lose all feeling and the last thing you see be for hitting the floor is a man with blue hair kill the thing and pick you up saying "Your safe now." as you pass out in his arms

then you wake up in your bed you creep down the hall to see if you mom and dad are OK and they are so you walk down and get a cup of water and go back to your room to the computer and open your messenger as you have your best friend hits you up on the computer asking -Freak201: how have you been.- You all ways wake up about a hour be for school you school friend is up because he has to do more home work that his been in to much trouble to do that's just the way he is as you replay

-Lost Black Soul: I'm fine- he says-Freak201: that's good- -Lost Black Soul: i guess its fine I'm going to get ready to go see you in school.- -Freak201: see you there bye-  
-Lost black soul: bye- you turn in the set and wait for some one to get on you always talk to but he is not on this is odd to you he never Miss's your wakening time you start to close messenger when he gets on. -Ice prince: I'm sorry I'm late don't go.- you stop to think how he known i was going to leave? this gets you.

-Lost black soul: how you known i was going to leave if you did not get on-  
-Ice prince: i just had a feeling.- You start to think back he always did known every thing you where doing as you think 'what the? how dose he known that?' -Lost black soul: do you known me in real life-  
-Ice prince: maybe- you start to get worried

-Lost Black Soul: Got to go school and all- you turn it off as fast as your hands will go and back away from it you go to get dressed not stopping to think thinking would go back to talking to him that morning you run down the hall late as always you yell bye to your mom and dad and your brother 'wait when did he get here?' you walk back "when did you get here?"you ask looking at your brother with his new hair cut looks good in his purple hair. "when you where sleeping as always." you walk over and hug him "nice to see you to" "your already late." your mom reminds you "OH MY GOODNESS!" you yell and run out the door.

you get there just in time to see your friend at the gate "where have you been I've been waiting" your friend said "sorry" you say as you don't stop at the gate but you both starts running. as you both just almost not make it to class but you run in to a boy in the hall on your way to class as the books fly in the air and hit the floor. "I'm so sorry." you say picking up the books not looking at the boy till your hand run across hes you look up to see his deep ice blue eyes you just stop as your friend keeps going "i...m...late" you say never looking away just there in his eyes the feeling and your heart just stops its like all time just stops dead and the world falls away in to nothing "as am i" he replays both of you just don't move as you just forget to breathe and pass out as you feel his hands around you. you wake up to see the same boy reading a book you get a good look at him and your eyes go big as its the same guy from your dreams the one thing you can think about is your mom and dad you jump out of the bed the guy jumps at this his book hits the floor you say sorry as you run to the library and look up every demon book you can find you find a book that looks old you open the gold book as you see things in side it a T..e..n..s..h..i. you think is how they say it he is wow no words should say it you see and read all kinds of things you go to cheek it out of the library and the man says you can't you ask why he says "it a book to be sold"

"I'll buy it then" you had just the money. you get it just almost you take it with you and put it in your backpack and go about your day. on your way home you are looking at the road not looking where your going as you walk right in to a wall is what you think in till you feel arms around you. you look to see the same guy as you turn red a bit and run off he blinks as you run back home you walk in the door and yell "I'm home mom dad?" you run through the house looking for them "you known not to run in the house!" you hear your dad yell in the work shop you smile as and run up the hall to the vice "hi honey how was school?"he asked as always "just fine" you say smiling "i have some homework to do I'll be down in a bit OK?" you yell off your way to your room you look at the computer remembering that guy you sit your bag on the bed as you slowly walk to the computer and sit in the seat and turn on your messenger as he hits you up on the computer you.

-Ice prince : are you OK?- he asks -Lost black soul: yeah but who are you?- -Ice prince : you ran right in to me a few times today.- 'oh my god its that guy!' you yell your head -Lost Black Soul:whats your name?- -Ice prince : if you wish to known them will you meet me in the park?- 'what the hell is he doing and why do i want to go?' -Lost Black Soul:what time?- -Ice Prince : 8:00?- -Lost Black Soul:8:00 it is then..- - Ice Prince :see you there i hope.- -Lost Black Soul:what do you mean you hope?- -Ice Prince : well i don't go out when its dark- -Lost Black Soul:a goody goody are we- - Ice Prince :in a mater of talking i am... -Lost Black Soul:wow...- -Ice Prince: see you there?- -Lost Black Soul: yeah-  
You go to bed do to your going to be busy day tomorrow.


End file.
